


Day One Hundred Twenty-Three || Money

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: 365 Days of SasuHina 2019 [123]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 13:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18703546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: Though both Hinata and Sasuke have had to be frugal in their pasts, Hinata's taking it a bit too far for Sasuke's tastes. Maybe he can help her break this little habit.





	Day One Hundred Twenty-Three || Money

In all technicality...money’s never really been an issue.

Upon the death of his clansmen, every spare ryō - by some miracle, given Konoha’s track record - from those called Uchiha was gathered and put into a trust fund along with the land bound to the clan. For all his expenses, Sasuke was given adequate funds to cover them...though he was hardly a costly upkeep.

Once he started missions, the revenue from them - not much, given their ranks - was kept as pocket money. Frugal and careful with everything allotted to him, Sasuke never wanted for anything...at least, when it came to money, and what it could buy.

Upon his defection, it was Orochimaru who handled his finances. Or rather, ensured the Uchiha had whatever he needed. Food, clothing, shinobi supplies...Sasuke asked for little. Only what he needed. He wasn’t under the sannin’s tutelage to be bought and paid for. Simply to learn, grow stronger...and then take his leave. And once Orochimaru served his purpose, Sasuke took what he felt fair from the snake’s coffers before heading out with Hebi to find Itachi.

_ Madara _ , as he called himself, provided whatever supplies necessary while Taka flew under his banner. Then the war began...and once it was all said and done - even his final battle with Naruto - Sasuke made what would be his last pitstop back to Konoha for quite some time. The fund remained in place, and he took a small share of it in preparation to travel, planning to earn what he needed on the road.

But he wasn’t gone for long. Not nearly as long as he’d thought, at any rate. Itachi’s revival meant having a new priority. Which, in tandem, meant being back in Konoha. Something that took...adjusting upon his final return.

At least among the growing list of things he had to worry about...money wasn’t one of them.

Hinata, on the other hand...has had a slightly different story.

True, her clan is arguably the richest within Konoha’s walls. And yes, their haughty, better-than-you attitude often means displaying such wealth when they find it necessary (or...unnecessary). But with Hiashi’s growing disdain for his older daughter came a stinginess in his ryō spent upon her.

Not that he left her lacking, per se. She was still dressed well: he couldn’t have a Hyūga dressing like a pauper, especially his own daughter, no matter their strained bond. Nor was she skimped in her meals, or her supplies. But anything extraneous - anything at all - was seen as a burden. He’d chide her for the smallest of ‘meaningless’ purchases, imprinting upon her the importance of fiscal responsibility.

Hanabi, in the same breath...was rarely denied a luxury. And it only got worse as she got older.

Hinata told herself it was because she was the elder sister: she had to exercise more responsibility. Be more mature. But eventually she couldn’t kid herself anymore, and took to hoarding her mission money once she began to make it. Nothing was spared if she could help it. And it made trying to spend time with her classmates - the girls, especially - more and more difficult. She’d skip out on lunch when they’d meet, refusing to buy anything they spent time perusing. “Oh, I h-have one already.” “I just got something similar the o-other day.” Her excuses began to pile up, and the girls began to notice.

Soon enough...she wasn’t invited to go shopping anymore.

Of course...she hardly popular to spend time with in the first place.

So, when the two forces collided, it proved...interesting.

Sasuke had certainly been frugal, yes - he was forced into maturity at a young age, and knew he had to make his clan’s money last. He would need it for their rebuilding after avenging them. But...he still knew how to spend in moderation. Indulge every so often.

Upon beginning to date Hinata...her own extreme caution was noticed right away.

“Want to get lunch with me?”

At times it was, “Oh, I already ate.” Others, “I have food at home to eat up.” When he caught her stomach growling, she claimed she’d forgotten her wallet.

“It’s fine, I can pay.”

“Oh, n-no - I don’t want you to -”

“It’s just lunch, Hinata.”

“But…”

“What?”

Her fingers twiddled, looking torn. And here he thought she’d been working on getting over that bad habit. “...it’s...it’s not necessary.”

“...so? I want to. That’s all the reason I need.”

“But Sasuke-kun -”

“Hinata, it’ll be a few hundred ryō at best. I’m not worried about it.”

Her worried expression lingered, though she didn’t protest verbally again.

“...what’s wrong?”

“I guess...i-it just seems like a waste.”

Dark brows quickly furrowed. “It’s  _ not _ a waste. I want to take you to lunch. Spend time with you. Have something to eat and just...sit and chat. Hinata, it’s not a big deal.”

She stopped evading so much after that, but always insisted on paying her half. Upon pressing her a few times, she finally confessed her worry over money.

“You’re kidding, right? Your clan is stupidly rich. And surely you make enough with missions besides, right?”

“I...y-yes. But...otōsama has always insisted I be careful. I...g-guess his words just stuck.”

“A bit too much if you ask me,” Sasuke had muttered under his breath.

“I-it’s fine. I have a lot saved up, so...it’s still been a good habit!”

“But how much have you made yourself miss out on over the years, being so stingy? When was the last time you bought something you weren’t convinced was a hundred percent necessary?”

She couldn’t answer.

So, Sasuke began countering her in his own quiet, stubborn way. Little gifts - inexpensive, but frequent - were given every time he saw her. She grew more and more insistent he was being ridiculous, but  _ he _ wanted to prove a point.

“It’s just something small.”

“The s-small things add up!”

“Yeah, I know. But you know what’s a necessary thing to spend money on?” He paused, letting the silence build for emphasis. “...yourself. Your happiness. It’s  _ okay _ to splurge, Hinata. Just so long as you do it in moderation. Just like anything else.”

Her cheeks puffed in a pout, but...she had nothing to counter with.

“Next time we go out, I want you to buy something. Just a little something. Anything that’ll make you smile. I don’t care what it is.”

And by golly, he stuck to it.

The next evening they spent together, he led them through a thoroughfare lined with merchant stalls, pointing out things she could buy. But Hinata was picky, looking them over and ultimately putting each of them back.

“Hinata…”

“I’m s-still looking!”

Then...she saw something that made her pause.

Several kids crowded around a booth selling little stuffed animals, proclaimed to be hand-sewn and all unique. And immediately, a little black cat caught her eye. She only had to consider it a moment before buying.

Coming back to Sasuke, she presented it to him, earning a perk of his brow. “...that’s...random.”

“It reminds me of you.”

Ever so slightly, he recoiled in surprise. “Me?”

“Mhm! Don’t the Uchiha have contracts with cats…?”

Where did she hear that? “Uh...yeah.”

“And it’s black...like your hair!”

...well, if that’s what it was going to take to get her to ease into breaking her habit, he’d go along with it. “Yeah...guess you’re right.”

“Want to get one?”

“Me?”

“Mhm! Something that reminds you of me! T-they can be a pair!”

Oh...well, that sounded a bit tough. He’d never really associated her with an animal...more with plants than anything. And they were hardly selling plush flowers. “...er…” Looking the selection over (and ignoring the questioning glances of the kids), he happened upon something that stoked a memory.

A little lion. Didn’t one of her jutsu have to do with a lion…?

“There.”

“Aww, it’s so cute!”

“Not as cute as the real thing,” Sasuke replied, holding the toy aloft and booping her nose with its own.

There was a pause, and then she broke into giggles.

“So? Feel okay about all that?”

“Mm, I guess...I’d still rather be careful.”

“You won’t have to be.”

“Hm?”

“...nevermind.” 

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt was...very random xD But I guess I managed to make it work? The trust fund is something I headcanon about Sasuke and where his money for his upkeep comes from. I know canon in Boruto seems to say otherwise (what with Sakura despairing over breaking down their house and having no money to repair it (again...)), but...in this house, we ignore Boruto just about completely n_n (idek if that's how that scene went...cuz honestly...I don't care xD)
> 
> SO, this is how I see it going. And poor Hinata. I'm sure she's got at least a few neuroses from Hiashi and his treatment of her as a kid =___= I get the impression this would be one of them. Maybe a TAD exaggerated, but...well, it's for the prompt lol
> 
> Buuut on that note, this sleepy bean needs to head to bed. Hope you enjoyed, and thanks for reading!


End file.
